


The Cute Human

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ghost AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Ghosts, Girls Kissing, Human, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula can't get over how adorable Daybreak is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Human

Daybreak knew that some of her fellow colleagues were also being… pursued by their ghosts companions, but she didn’t know how far they went. Well, no, she did know a bit about Eclipse and her little… dilemma. Mainly because she had walked by the room she was sleeping in and had heard her, as embarrassing as that was to admit.

But as embarrassing as that was, it couldn’t really compare to the fact that her own ghost stalker (for lack of a better term) was currently in bed with her, kissing her hard while the ghost’s hand was down her underwear and pajama bottoms.

Primus, Nebula was really good at this… So good that she had already cum once, but Nebula wasn’t letting up. She just continued to move her fingers inside of her tight pussy, causing poor Daybreak to shake and tremble hard, whining with need.

Daybreak wasn’t sure how this had happened. One moment, she was trying to go to sleep, and then the next thing she knew, Nebula was in bed next to her and pulled her into a kiss, her hand down at her pussy. Not to say that it didn’t feel amazing, because it did. It was just really embarrassing… She hated how she sounded when she moaned.

But Nebula liked it, which was why she laughed softly when she broke the kiss, her fingers still curling around inside of her cunt.

“Enjoying yourself?”

‘N-Neb-NGH!“’

"You’re gonna wake everyone up if you moan too loudly.”

It was a lie, but she liked seeing Daybreak’s entire face turn red at the thought of it. It was always so cute seeing her try to keep her voice down, even though she completely sucked at it. Not that she minded; she liked hearing the blonde moan.

“N-N-Nebula-!”

“What?”

“I-I wanna…! Pl-Please…!”

Oh right. She wanted to cum again. It made sense though. She had already orgasmed once, but she still didn’t stop playing with her pussy. And by the way her walls were shaking and clenching, she could tell the other was about to cum soon. Only giving her a smile, Nebula kissed her again before slipping in her pinky, Daybreak squealing hard into the other’s mouth as she came again.

Fuck, Daybreak was way too cute… Again, not that Nebula minded. 


End file.
